Talk:Pacemaker
Brilliant. Delicious pasta. I'll be adding this to my favorites list. --DollParts 03:44, July 6, 2011 (UTC) No, it's GLORIOUS The man who was phone. 18:06, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Fucking amazing. 10/10 RetardoTheMagnificent 21:30, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Wait, was the bitch a lesbian? El Noobio 14:46, August 3, 2011 (UTC) I'm new here. So I'm assuming none of these stories are real right? lol. * Some might be! You never know. Javer80 00:06, August 30, 2011 (UTC) You know, I was thrilled with this story when I first read it. But as I stew over the plot a little and come back, the ending feels anticlimactic - because what is normally the climax of a horror story, i.e. the gooshy bits, have already come and gone. We meet the narrator, grow uncomfortable with his sociopathy, and are finally shocked by the terrible violence he has wrought . . . But then we get to the end, which is presented very much as shock endings are, and what's the surprise? Well, more of the violence. A little bit we missed, and didn't know about before now. It seems as if a dramatic surprise ending (and I might be wrong about it even intending to be one!) should cause the reader to reevaluate the events of the story in some way, or change how you feel about them. Hrm. Javer80 00:06, August 30, 2011 (UTC) This page has had its OC tag removed as it was not listed on the User Submissions page after fair warning was given (Months!). If you want to put the OC tag back on, please add it to the User Submissions page. Failure to add an OC page to the Submissions page THREE times will result in a 3 day suspension from editing. ClericofMadness 06:20, September 10, 2011 (UTC) This pasta was delicious. I really liked how it was realistically shaped, and how interesting the flavor was. It kept me on my toes with more surprise flavors that I didn't know were in there. When I took my last bite, it was very mysterious. Translation: I loved this pasta, but I didn't get the part about the Pacemaker. Ydoc5212 03:57, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Nicely written, but it's only a simple murder story. Alonzo Typer 09:13, March 18, 2012 (UTC) I thought it was nice. Good job. Keep it up.SuperMarioman11 18:58, April 18, 2012 (UTC)SuperMarioman11 That pacemaker kept his GF alive for quite a while while she was being mudered... how sick.... On another / less cruel note very good. The Overlord Of Fail Has Arrived 20:09, April 22, 2012 (UTC) this pasta was yummy Revised Score 6.8/10 - CrashingCymbal (talk) 13:48, July 6, 2013 (UTC) Let me get this straight. He ate her girlfriend's pacemaker because he was simply crazy? Am I right? What does the title do to the story overall other than shock value? Who arrived exactly? Santa Claus? Also, the standing at night plot doesn't even mesh with the story overall. Sorry, another slasher story. Moving on. Silenthero27 (talk) 19:22, July 30, 2013 (UTC)